Mounted Poster
by bwilbur
Summary: a Quall. Quistis never imagined that she could even form a mutual relationship with Squall, but can the past shrouded by GFs bond them against all odds?
1. Default Chapter

Mounted Posters  
  
By The Digital One  
  
This will eventually become a Quall. There will be two types of chapters: Lost Memories Revisited (which will be narrated by me and will depict events in the orphanage), and Paperclip Chronicles (which will be the future or events in the actual game, told in Quisty's POV ^^). It's also my first FFVIII fic, YAY! I'd like to share that I absolutely LOATHE Rinoa, and I hate even more what very steadfast romance going on between the two in the game.  
  
Um, if you're curious about the title, I usually base my romance stories on songs, and even chapters. This story was inspired by Dido's "Thank You." Don't ask.  
  
~~~~~~~~chapter title  
  
Chapter I ~ Lost Memories Revisited  
  
~~~~~~~~beginning  
  
"Sefie! SEFIE!" a high pitched voice woke up Quistis. She moaned, rubbed her eyes, and saw Irvine yelling in Selphie's ear. Quistis looked at Selphie, whose head was buried in her pillow. Quistis found it surprising that Selphie didn't wake up from Irvine's booming yells. Quistis furrowed her brow and put her hands across her chest.  
  
"Hmph," Quistis grunted loudly, loud enough to show Irvine she was grumpy, though not as loud as his yells.  
  
"Wut did I do?" Irvine said, throwing his pudgy hands in the air. Quistis put her lower lip over his upper lip, and furrowed her brow more. Irvine blinked several times. After a periodic moment of silence, Irvine pulled at Selphie's arm poking out of the covers, and after realizing he couldn't pull Selphie out of bed, continued crying her name.  
  
"Sefie! Are yoo ded?" Irvine yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"No, Sefie's tryin' to get sum sleep, leef her 'lone!" Quistis pouted. Irvine stood staring at Selphie.  
  
"Hey, Quisty, wanna play a game?" Irvine then inquired Quistis. Her grumpy mood suddenly became ousted, as she jumped out of the cot she shared with Selphie, and grinned. Irvine smiled and took Quistis' hand, and went out of the small room.  
  
"Wanna go up to der ligh'house?" Irvine said, swinging his arms and skipping in unison with Quistis, as the morning sun poured onto the sand, and reflected off of the beautiful Centra Ocean. Quistis looked into Irvine's eager eyes, and nodded.  
  
As they were walking up to the promontory the lighthouse was mounted on, Quistis looked at Irvine a couple of times without noticing. His auburn hair was cut short, and reflected in the sunlight. He was about a head taller than Quistis, and liked wearing bright colors like red and yellow. Today, Irvine was wearing a pair of beige shorts, with permanent grass stains, and an orange shirt that looked unfamiliar. It sported several strange looking circular objects. Quistis decided not to ask about his new shirt, but instead brought up a totally different subject.  
  
"Guess wut, Irvy!" Quistis said. Irvine looked at Quistis, a look of question on his face. Quistis didn't wait any longer for Irvine's curiosity linger.  
  
"Look, mah toof's loose!" Quistis moved her lip muscles to show a full set of baby teeth. She opened a gap between her teeth, and used her tongue to wiggle one of her teeth on her bottom jaw. Irvine gave a squeak of excitement.  
  
"Kewl! I hurd that a toof fairee gives yoo money if yoo haff a lost toof!" Irvine said. Quistis widened her eyes in interested as she continued wiggling her tooth.  
  
"Really? Nuh uh!" Quistis said in disbelief.  
  
"Wanna bet yer toof on it?" Irvine said, suddenly halting.  
  
"Wut would yoo gimme if yer wron'?" Quistis said, in mild interest.  
  
"A bathkitbull!"  
  
"A wut?"  
  
"A bathkitbull," Irvine pointed at the circle on his shirt.  
  
"No, I dun want yer shirt. It's ugly."  
  
"Not mah shirt, the bathkitbull Matwyn gave me for Easter," Irvine said.  
  
"Wut's a bathkitbull?" Quistis asked curiously.  
  
"Dat thing on mah shirt," Irvine said.  
  
"Show a real 'un to me," Quistis said. Irvine nodded, and ran back to the orphanage. Quistis, wanting to know what a 'bathkitbull' was, followed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~time split  
  
Quistis caught up with Irvine in the small boy's dormitory. Like the girl's dorm, there were four cots, and there were three to four to one cot. Most of them were awake, playing with plastic trucks while making sound affects. One, in particular was smiling grimly as Irvine yelled at him, tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
"Seifur yoo meanie! Gimme my bathkitbull back or eat dung!" Irvine was yelling. Surprisingly, the other boys were too engrossed in their playing to notice Seifer sitting on an orange basketball.  
  
"Seifur stop being a thief 'n' give Irvy his bathkitbull back," Quistis said in a small voice. Seifer was known to have a short temper, and frequently uses force rather than words. Quistis wanted to defend her friend, yet not get hurt. Seifer turned around to notice Quistis, and leered at her, an ominous grin painted on his face.  
  
"Whatchoo say, Quisty?" Seifer said, holding the large basketball in his small hands. "Yoo dun wanna get 'urt, do yoo?"  
  
". No. but you better give Irvy his ball back! Or else," Quistis failed to make her voice sound threatening.  
  
"Or else wut?" Seifer asked. This left Quistis staring at two boys crashing their toy trucks into each other.  
  
"Quisty's gonna tell on yoo!" a small, squeaking voice came from the opposite side of the room - it was Zell.  
  
"You crybaby Zell, stay outta dis," Seifer growled. Zell stood on hid bed and put his arms in the air as if he was ready for defense or attack. Instead of doing the same, Seifer laughed.  
  
"Dun tell Zell wut to do, yoo bossy. chicken!" Irvine said. He stood up to, and punched Seifer's shoulder lightly.  
  
"I thought yoo said yoo were gonna tell on me," Seifer said, yawning. Zell put down his arms.  
  
"Oh yea." Zell fiddled with the buckles of his trousers. Seifer's face was full of fear, though he quickly hid it.  
  
"Tell Matwyn and yoo gonna get it big, crybaby Zell," Seifer admonished in a threatening tone.  
  
"Wutever. I'm gonna tell on yoo first. MATWYN!" Zell ran off, squealing as Seifer chased him.  
  
"ZELL! YOO CRYBABY ZELL!!" Seifer yelled as Zell ran off to Matron's room. The boys and Quistis watched Zell being chased by Seifer. Once they were out of site, Irvine held his basketball, and held it out to Quistis. Quistis took the ball.  
  
"Dis is a bathkitbull?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wut does it do?"  
  
"Watch!" Irvine took it back, and started bouncing it on the cement floor. Quistis blinked several times.  
  
"I guess. Go ahead and ask Matwyn." Quistis eyed the weird ball. "Orange isn't mah color, though. Yoo have a pink ball?"  
  
Irvine stuck out his tongue and contorted his face. "Eww, no way. Pink's a girl's color."  
  
"Wutever," Quistis scowled. "C'mon, Irvy! Let's see Matwyn!"  
  
~~~~~~~~time split  
  
When Irvine and Quistis entered Matron's room, the first thing they saw was Zell sitting on a chair, whom was smoothing out his hair, and watching keenly as Matron punished Seifer. A boy wearing yellow was hiding behind a cupboard, was watching Seifer being scold.  
  
"Seifer, you're a really bad boy. Why would you want to threaten your friend?" Matron's voice was like the whispering wind, yet it showed sternness. Seifer looked at his worn out heels, and pouted.  
  
".Zell ain't my friend," Seifer said in a low voice.  
  
"You need a punishment, Seifer," Matron said. "No supper for you - tonight's pizza night."  
  
"Aww! No fair!" Seifer looked at Matron with his puppy dog eyes. Matron ignored his pleas coming from his facial expressions.  
  
"Anything you need?" Matron said her back on Quistis and Irvine. Quistis nudged Irvine, and Irvine cleared his throat.  
  
"Matwyn, is it true dat when your toof falls out, a toof fairy gives yoo money?" Irvine asked. Seifer covered his mouth, while the mystery boy and Zell were watching Irvine curiously.  
  
".Umm. no," Matron said hastily. ". Why you ask?"  
  
"Oh," Irvine said, avoiding Quistis' eyes. "Umm. Quisty has a loose toof."  
  
Matron widened her eyes. "Well, it's true that when one has a loose tooth, he or she will make a new friend!" Matron said. Quistis' eyes immediately met the stone cold blue eyes of the boy hiding behind the cupboard. "Don't be shy, Quistis doesn't bite."  
  
A boy with chestnut hair and a round face walked slowly toward Quistis. Quistis didn't know what to say to the newcomer, and the boy seemed as lost as her.  
  
"Go on, introduce yourself," Matron said gently. Zell and Seifer watched in amusement.  
  
"Hi. my name's Squall," the young boy said clearly. Quistis waved.  
  
"My name's Quistis. People call me Quisty, though."  
  
The boy nodded. A long silence ensued, and Quistis felt all of the eyes in the room (except for Squall's, whose attention was glued to the ceramic floor) on her.  
  
"Umm, wanna play a game Squall?" Quistis asked. Zell jumped off oh his chair.  
  
"Ooo! I wanna play Quisty!" Irvine and Zell said at once.  
  
"Alright, Quistis," Squall said rather expressionlessly.  
  
"Her name's Quis-TEEEE, Squally," Irvine corrected.  
  
"Whatev'r," Squall shrugged.  
  
"Yoo still owe me a bathkitbull. Irvy,"  
  
"Shaddup, yoo have a new friend. Now, let's call Sefie!"  
  
Squall Leonhart however, couldn't fit in with these loud kids. 


	2. Chapter II

Mounted Posters  
  
By The Digital One  
  
Nothing to say, except I'd like to remind you of how much I hate Rinoa. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
~~~~~chapter title  
  
Chapter II ~ Lost Memories Revisited II  
  
~~~~~beginning Months past since the 'basketball' incident. It was winter, and many kids from the orphanage were leaving. Fortunately for Quistis, many of her friends were staying (which included the gang.). Quistis learned out to read and write within the few months, and eventually her dialect became less cluttered, which improved communications with Ellone, Cid, and Matron.  
  
"Snow!" a squeaky voice awed, in Quistis' ear. It was Zell. Quistis opened one of her eyes, and saw Zell standing on her cot she shared with Selphie, staring intently out of the window. "Wow, Sefie, Quisty, look! It's snow!"  
  
Quistis noticed the air was cold after she bothered to get out of her blankets. Since Zell was totally blocking her view, she laid back on her cot, though still interested.  
  
"Is it a lotta snow, Zell?" Quistis asked. Zell nodded, and hogged the window all to himself, awing. Selphie then woke up.  
  
"What's so interesting?" Selphie asked. No one answered her, and she got out of bed to attempt to look at what was outside. "Is it people that adopt kids here?"  
  
"No," a mature voice lingered in the chilly air. Ellone, at the predominant age of 9, whom seemed to know everything, assured Selphie.  
  
"What's it, Sis?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Snow." Ellone said in the sweetest voice. This seemed to attract the swinging door of the girl's dorm, as Squall ran, arms wide open toward Ellone.  
  
"Sis!" Squall squeaked, laughing while Ellone hugged Squall, and ran her long fingers through Squall's hair. "Did you see snow? Didja? Didja? Didja?"  
  
"No, Zell was blocking the way," Ellone smiled. Zell immediately moved to show he still respected Sis, and Quistis was able to see the snow. She opened her mouth in disbelief.  
  
The snow was three whole feet long! The lighthouse was completely covered in snow, and the ocean was covered with a thin layer of ice. Snow continued to lightly fall onto the ground, and the whole scenery was white, except for Cid, who was trying to shovel out the snow so they could play in it.  
  
Zell couldn't contain himself. He squealed in joy, grabbed a jacket that belonged to Selphie, and ran out of the girl's dorm.  
  
"Hey!" Selphie groaned. "Sis!!! Make Zell-"  
  
"No, it's okay, I have a coat you can use," Ellone held out her coat, and helped Selphie button it. It looked very much like a bulky dress. Squall arched his brow.  
  
"No, Selphie, give that back to Sis! It ain't her fault Zell took your coat!" Squall growled.  
  
"No, it's okay. Selphie can use my coat. Go ahead outside, Selphie," Ellone said.  
  
"YAY!" Selphie clapped her hands, and ran outside. Quistis looked outside to seeing Zell tumbling in the snow, shouting at Cid. Irvine soon appeared, followed by Selphie.  
  
"Wow, this snow is tall!"  
  
"Snow isn't really 'tall.' it's deep though," Cid corrected. Zell walked toward a big mound of snow Cid shoveled, and ignored his comment. It was then he noticed Irvine and Selphie.  
  
"Irvy!" Zell squeaked, his breath rising visible in the cold air. "And Sefie!"  
  
"What?" Selphie asked, trying to climb on the snow, though instead, snow covered her. "Ahh! Help Cid!"  
  
"I'll help you, Sefie!" Irvine said, being the usual hero of the females.  
  
". Why don't you go outside?" Ellone suddenly asked. Quistis finally noticed where she was, and looked at Ellone.  
  
"Oh yeah! Hehe, I forgot," Quistis grinned sheepishly, and pulled on her thin jacket. "See ya Sis! See ya Squall!"  
  
Ellone waved and beamed back, though Squall just stared at her blankly.  
  
~~~~~time split  
  
Quistis enjoyed the snow; she made snow angels, had a snowball fight against the guys, and went inside all satisfied, her faces red from the cold. Ellone and Matron were lighting candles on a small cake.  
  
"Who's birthday is it?" Zell asked. Quistis looked at Zell and Selphie, who seemed to be as stumped as Zell.  
  
"It's my birthday," Squall said, looking at the four children. There was an embarrassing silence in where the four children tried to think up excuses to substitute their unknowing of his birthday.  
  
".Well, you didn't say anything about it." Quistis' voice died out. Squall fixed an innocent death gaze at her.  
  
Silence. Squall continued staring at Quistis throughout the meal, even when blowing out his candles. In the single day, that was probably the most he looked at Quistis combined from the first day they met and Squall's birthday eve. Quistis noticed this, and wasn't too thrilled with all the attention. Was it because what she said? Although Quistis wasn't very close in relation to Squall, she didn't want Squall - or anyone for that matter - to be hurt by what she said.  
  
After the cake, Matron and Cid presented Squall with a small stuffed toy lion, and Ellone gave him a book. Irvine tried to act all innocent and hastily drew a picture of Squall's favorite animal, a lion. After the gifts (which even through that, he constantly met his eyes with Quistis), Quistis decided to try to interact with Squall.  
  
Quistis walked up to him, while Squall leered at her.  
  
"Umm. happy birthday Squall."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Did you like your gifts?"  
  
"Eh. they were decent."  
  
Quistis tried to bring up something else. She looked at what Squall was wearing, so she could try to compliment his attire. That was when she noticed a belt out of all things.  
  
"I like your belt," Quistis said. Squall's eyes finally left her body and rested momentarily at his belt.  
  
". Thanks."  
  
"Your belt is black, I like that color," Quistis nodded, though it was a known fact Quistis liked pink. Quistis smiled, and looked into Squall's empty eyes. While others were conversing and getting second helpings of the cake, Quistis just stood there, while Squall seemed to be very interested in Zell eating. She didn't know what to do to make him feel better about his birthday. She finally thought of a lame birthday present, and smiled when it came up. Quistis walked up to Squall, and hugged him briefly, which took him by surprise. Squall began to eye Quistis again.  
  
"Happy birthday Squall," she said, and then ran off.  
  
~~~~~end  
  
I didn't try to bring up any romance here; this is just something crucial to the later on plot that'll bring them closer in a Paperclip Chronicles.  
  
Please keep in mind that these aren't teenagers, they are children, and children act like that (well, until they turn 6 and then loathe love and worry about cooties until they're 11) 


	3. Chapter 3

Mounted Poster  
  
So, yea. This is an update. Despite my poor writing abilities reflected in the former chapters, I think the absence from FF.net (this is the 1st chapter I've written in a long time) helped improve my writing abilities.  
  
By the way, Quistis is 13, and the other kids ('cept for Seifer) are 12. ~~~~~chapter title  
  
Chapter II ~ Lost Memories Revisited III  
  
~~~~~beginning  
  
Quistis sat on her cot, and stared at the blank walls of the orphanage. She wanted to plant the image of the best place in the entire world permanently in her head. and she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Seifer... And Squall. Squall. Quistis smiled at the thought of him. He was so .cute, in an odd way. and ever since Sis left.......... Quistis forced Squall out of her mind and thought of what the future had in store for her. No matter if Quistis was happy in the future, or suffered, she'd never forget the orphanage. A tear formed at the base of her eye, but she quickly blinked it away. Today was the last full day Quistis had with her friends.  
  
"You shouldn't bother her, Ivry..." Selphie blocked the entrance to the girl's dorm. Irvine shrugged.  
  
"If she really will miss us, she should know she should spend as much time with us..."  
  
"Well, this is a hard issue for Quisty. let's leave her alone, okay?"  
  
"..." Irvine nodded slowly. "I guess we should call Squall... he's having trouble without Sis...."  
  
Quistis heard the conversation behind the thin orphanage walls. Tears then spilled out onto her flushed face. She wanted to be alone, yet she wanted the comfort of friends in close proximity with her. But how could she just ask them to keep her company? If life was that easy.  
  
Quistis continued hearing conversations behind the walls, but she couldn't distinguish each individual word. She could tell Zell joined in - his voice was loud and obviously distinguishable. After a while, Quistis dozed off, but wasn't completely asleep. She was soon awaken by Zell tugging at her shirt.  
  
"Quisty?"  
  
Quistis' eyes were cemented together from the tears. She rubbed her eyes. "..What's up, Zell?"  
  
"Well. it's your last day. I'd just like to say ...you're one of my best friends, and ..keep in touch!"  
  
Quistis forced a smile. Usually, a comment like that (especially from Zell) would brighten her up, but it somehow didn't. Quistis decided not to show it and feigned happiness. "Thanks, Zell. You know I love you a lot. I'll miss you."  
  
Zell smiled. "Hey. wanna come out?"  
  
Quistis really didn't feel like it. She shook her head slowly. "Maybe later."  
  
Zell didn't say anything. He walked slowly out of the room, looking back at Quistis.  
  
"You're not acting like yourself, Quisty."  
  
Quistis didn't bother to respond and watched as Zell slowly left.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She's not in the mood. Dunno, it seems like Quistis isn't herself.. She kinda reminds me of.. Squall.."  
  
~~~ Quistis got bored of being depressed, and Quistis stepped out of her room to find the others. She walked slowly down the hall, and peeked into each room. All of them appeared vacant. Quistis finally reached the end of the hallway, and looked into Squall's room. Squall, as usual, was sitting in his cot, looking out into the ocean from the window, letting the gentle breeze comfortably blow against his hair and skin.  
  
Quistis walked into Squall room. She made sure she made loud steps so Squall would have noticed her come in, but Squall ignored it and continued gazing out of the window. Quistis nervously cleared her throat.  
  
".Squall?"  
  
Squall slowly turned around. "Oh, hi."  
  
Quistis hesitated. Quistis had somewhat of a.. crush on Squall, which she oddly couldn't explain. However Quistis knew it was hard to get into a conversation with Squall. ".Well, it's my last day here." Quistis looked to see Squall's reaction. Squall stared blankly at Quistis. Quistis quickly sighed. ".And. well, Squall. you're my friend. and. well. .I'm going to miss you."  
  
Still no response. Squall turned his head to look out the window. Quistis' heart sank to her stomach. ".Well, anyway. ..bye, Squall.... Keep in touch."  
  
Squall turned around. "Sit down, Quistis." He patted on a spot on his cot next to him. It took a few good seconds for Quistis to register what Squall just said, and she sat there with him. Squall started talking to Quistis about the Orphanage and all the times they've spent together - even some moments when Quistis couldn't recall that Squall had remembered.  
  
".And I remember when I first came here, my birthday came up. and, well, Cid and Matron gave me a gift. So did Irvine, but it was kinda .stupid. .And you hugged me." Squall, for the first time for as long as Quistis could remember, looked into Quistis' eyes, and smiled briefly. Quistis was shocked that Squall did that, or even said something like that.  
  
Squall continued on. "You told me that you liked my belt." He pointed at a thick yet loose belt with screws and different odds and ends attached to it that buckled his pants together. Quistis couldn't recall ever telling Squall such a thing, but she did always like Squall's belt.  
  
".Oh." Quistis looked out of the window. She could feel Squall staring at her. Squall then got Quistis' attention by making a sort of clinking sound, Quistis looked down to see Squall was removing his belt. Quistis' eyes widened with shock. Was Squall trying to .do something to her? Quistis didn't move, but stayed alert and watched Squall take off his belt. He then held it up, and smiled at Quistis.  
  
"That day, you made my day and made it my best birthday ever. .That was the day I met Sis, too. Since you liked my belt so much. here." Squall put it in Quistis' hand and clutched Quistis' hand tightly. Quistis squeezed back, and smiled at Squall.  
  
~~~~ By the time Quistis was about to be taken away somewhere else, Squall and Quistis were still holding hands and looking out the window. She heard Matron call her. "Quisty! C'mon, it's time to go!"  
  
Squall looked at Quistis with the same look she saw him have the day Sis disappeared. Squall let go of Quistis' hand and hugged her tightly. By then Matron stepped into Squall's room and smiled to herself.  
  
"Uh, Quisty?" Matron hid her smile. "It's time to go."  
  
Quistis took one last glance at Squall, and walked out of the room. She walked in pace with Matron to a red ship. Once they reached the stairway up to the ship, Matron stopped and looked at Quistis.  
  
"Listen, Quisty.. Be a good girl." Quistis could have scoffed at Matron, but she looked serious, so Quistis quietly nodded. Matron then smiled and hugged Quistis. "Bye then. I'll miss you."  
  
Quistis walked into the ship. A handsome man with long, black hair helped her up and ushered her to a passenger seat. To Quistis' surprise, he sat next to her.  
  
"Hello. Quistis, that's your name right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Ah, good.. Well, my name is Laguna and my job is to transport you to Balamb Garden. ..It's a type of fighting school if you don't know what it is."  
  
Quistis was still confused. "I don't get it."  
  
"Well." Laguna started, and paused. He looked deep in thought. "...Nevermind, you'll understand once you get there." He smiled at her and patted her enthusiastically on the back. ".I'm gonna pilot this ship to get us somewhere now - I'll see you in a bit."  
  
He left the passenger room, which left Quistis with her thoughts. Squall. he was so out of character today. Not that Quistis disliked it, but Squall for once seemed like he cared for her. Quistis then realized that apart from Zell, she didn't see any of her other friends.  
  
"Oh well," she said out loud, and gazed down at the belt. She felt guilty, but as tough as it was to admit, there wasn't any other way Quistis wanted to spend the day than with Squall. Quistis smiled stupidly.  
  
--- Bah. I really don't care how mushy the "Lost Memories Revisited" are - just to give you insight on later chapters, these Memories make up a basic plot for the "Paperclip Chronicles," which is the deal story. From now on, Lost Memories Revisited are probably going to be flashbacks in Paperclip Chronicles. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: **…I'm probably going to edit the last 3 chapters. It's amazing how bad your writing sometimes appears to be. I was going to make this chapter a completely different story, but I thought it fit into this one really well. Yes, people, it lives. Not that you wanted it to.

-

Amidst the awkward stares and bleak expressions among the Instructor's table, Quistis hesitantly choked down her breakfast. She timidly glued her eyes on the homely flower designs framing the edge of her plate, refusing to give any hint that she was aware of the activities (or lack of thereof) of the other, older, more seasoned instructors. Despite that, Quistis was well ware that the all of the instructors, all at once, were centering their musings on herself. Quistis was not only the newest addition to the family of Garden instructors, but she was the youngest, the youngest ever to be promoted to the job of an instructor in Garden history.

This, with no doubt, excited almost _everyone's_ skepticism. Both students and instructors knew that Quistis was clever and she remained at the top of her class all throughout her Garden life, but just wits alone for a mere 17 year old was, in their opinion, far from the qualifications of becoming a full fledged instructor - there was a void gap of experience and tactic in Quistis' profile. And people knew Quistis was a shy individual, would she able to gather herself over a large amount of students, most of which were just as old (if not older) as her?

_No. Of course not._

Quistis, with reluctance, agreed with the skeptics. How could she be fit for this job? She… she wasn't perfect, however hard she may try. Even though she was smart and aced exams, she wasn't a paragon of any sort among her peers – in fact, Quistis was often ignored and neglected among her peers. She was an outcast. The only person she could go to for support was Xu – a carbon copy of herself that was also promoted recently, to a job of the Headmaster's personal secretary. Although Xu was Quistis' only friend, Quistis often found herself listening on to conversations concerning hot boys and sexual favors going on from the next table down during lunch, instead of listening to Xu's daily tirading about 'ignorant' people in her classes.

Quistis was already bored of being herself, why did she even bother accepting the Headmaster's offer?

_Maybe it's just who I really am…_ Quistis thought bitterly to herself, gnawing on a piece of bread.The question, though, was _why_ she was playing along with her lifestyle of having no sort of 'life' at all.

The more cheery, optimistic side of her conscious butted in – _Aw, but there's always that Squall guy! _

Quistis flinched after processing her thought – her mind often trailed to and from that boy. Squall Leonhart. Quistis didn't deny the fact that she had a crush on Squall, he was definitely a heartthrob… but the fact that Quistis had never talked to Squall before (save a couple of succinct sentences from an awkward, assigned field exam where they were supposed to draw spells from Grats) bothered her. Can she be in love with someone that she watched and knew only prattle and gossip of? The analogy wearily reminded her of a celebrity – could it be possible that Quistis Trepe had a crush on a celebrity?

Celebrity or not, Quistis was bothered by the fact that she would have to teach and interact with Squall in class. Although she knew Squall just as well as she knew any other given cadet she had to teach, it seemed awkward to her, as if, indeed, he _was_ a celebrity.

_Riiing__._The Garden bell tolled, and within a second or two, many students stormed towards the Cafeteria exit, pushing and shoving their ways out of the door. Quistis normally was in the mosh pit of students fighting to get to the door, but this was different. This was Quistis' first day of instruction. Quistis had butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and she stayed behind, attempting to gather herself for her first teaching endeavor.

Quistis noticed that many students lingered around the cafeteria tables, bantering cheerfully while their friends listened eagerly, with smiles of anticipation and amusement plastered onto their faces. Quistis regarded the groups of friends, feeling detached and somewhat jealous of them. Although Xu and Quistis were clearly best friends, conversation was far and few when they were together - instead they studied or read in each other's company. Until just then, Quistis didn't realize how infelicitous the situations were among them. Quistis shook her head and proceeded out to the cafeteria entrance, ignoring the students that remained in the cafeteria.

The hallways were crowded with students, strolling slowly towards the Training Area or upstairs to the classrooms. They were walking leisurely in horizontal lines, leaving no space for others to get across them. Quistis was caught behind a particular group of girls that were laughing and whispering excitedly to each other.

Quistis passed the Infirmary hallway before the tardy bell tolled. Quistis bit her lip. Quistis was never late to a class – neither has any instructor she had. She was off to a bad start. Quistis impatiently waited for the girls to make haste upon hearing the tardy bell, but they disregarded it and continued walking in a dilatory fashion.

Quistis counted the seconds after the tardy bell in her head, anxious to be able to get to her classroom before it was too late. Sixty three, sixty four… Quistis looked toward the other end of the circular hallway… _maybe I would get to the elevator in good time if I …ran the other way… _

Quistis turned around and was about to break into a sprint, but she bumped into someone, and stumbled down. She looked up to Squall, who was completely ignoring her and glaring at the group of students. Quistis got up, and made an effort to communicate with him by apologizing.

"Squall? I… Sorry, I was in a rush, I…" Squall stalked past her, and gripped onto the shoulder of one of the girls, forcing her to turn around. Squall put his face close to hers.

"Can't you walk faster?" Squall growled. The girl smacked her tongue, and tried shaking Squall's grip off, but Squall held on firmly. "Aren't you going to answer my question? I want to go to class."

The girl paused, open mouthed to come up with a lament to fire back at him. "And your point is?"

Squall raised his eyebrows in a quizzical manner. "I just made it, didn't I?."

The girls, who were significantly ahead now and were on the staircase, noticed the absence of their friend, and looked back. "Hey… Katty?" one of the girls called back.

"Squall?! Let go of her!" another one demanded. Surprisingly, Squall let go and then walked coolly up the stairs, past the group of friends, and into the elevator. It closed and transported Squall up to the 2nd floor. Katty caught up to her friends.

"Man, he thinks he's so tough, wearing that stupid leather…"

"I know! He thinks he's soooo gothic just because he wears black! What a poser, and plus—"

"Hey… but I think he's pretty hot!" Katty commented.

"……………………………… EEWWWWWWW!" her friends chorused together.

As Quistis' better judgment overruled her curiosity, she immediately realized why she was alone in the hallway. Quistis quickly went toward the elevator and _ran_ to her class.

-

As Quistis barged into her classroom, out of breath, the class burst into an unexpected applause. Quistis looked up. The back row consisted of Seifer's group of friends – Rajin, Fujin, and himself - and they were leading the clapping by standing up and hollering. Quistis flushed, and indulged the clapping, hoping it would die down.

Seifer, however, refused to let it happen, and he began yelling louder and louder. Quistis looked up to the class, and looked at the students she had to teach. Of the whole class, four weren't clapping – three that were sitting in the front and staring at Quistis with awe, and… Squall, sitting in one of the back rows, who was resting his head on his desk, looking bored.

Quistis cleared her throat and banged her fist onto the table. "Okay, that's enough now. I… uh, I apologize for being late. Now we'll have to get right into the lesson to make up for lost time… okay, I… umm…"

Quistis had spent the last week carefully planning her first few days of instruction – she made charts of monsters' attributes that she had planned for the students to work on, and after they were given adequate time for the students to complete them, she would go over the chart and lecture the students on the best weaponry and magic to use against the monsters listed. However, with all of the students torpidly regarding her, Quistis faltered at their gazes, and started stuttering.

"I, uh… I… well… I made these……… things for you… uh… y-you to…"

"WHAT?" Fujin yelled from the back of the class. Quistis watched her hopelessly, and tried explaining again.

"Imadetheseworksheetsandyouwillworkonthemnow," Quistis slurred nervously, and shakily handed the worksheets to the boy sitting at the front. He flashed his most winning smile.

"Don't be nervous, Instructor. We all respect you!"

Quistis was flattered by his comment, but she still felt a bit fretful and could only managed a curt nod. "Thanks… uh, can you pass these out for me?" she pointed at the worksheets she handed to him. The boy gave a small salute and started strutting proudly around the room, handing everyone a worksheet.

Quistis couldn't understand the boy's behavior. Neither could she understand everyone else's. Quistis regarded the classroom as they worked – few people were actually filling out their worksheet – the rest of the students were passing notes, engaging in thumb wars, or talking. Seifer, in particular, was talking in a loud voice and constantly cast glances toward Quistis' desk.

Quistis raised her voice. "Can you guys, uh, quiet down? It's okay if you collaborate with each other but don't get too rowdy."

There was a brief, promising silence for a couple of moments, before Seifer started talking again, which followed up with everyone else doing what they had been doing previously. From the front of the room, the students rolled their eyes. Quistis smiled to herself – however badly she taught, she was sure that she would produce several students like herself out of the class, if they willingly listened to her instruction everyday. And, of course, they _would_.

(or would they?)


End file.
